random_junkfandomcom-20200213-history
Pokémon Orange and Violet
WIP! Pokémon Orange and Pokémon Violet, commonly known as Gen VIII, are the 8th set of Pokémon games, published by Nintendo in 2019 for the NX. They are commonly abbreviated as Pokémon OV. Player Characters The two default characters are commonly referred to as Oli and Vi, boy and girl respectively. Region Pokémon OV are set in the region of Netroh, based on the Netherlands. Cities (WIP) Elk Town: The sleepy starting town where your character lives. You meet your 2 rivals here, and get a very important delivery from Professor Evergreen... (Based on Alkmaar.) Route 423: The route south between Elk Town and Mercurium City. Solla City: The bustling hub of Netroh, filled with canals, museums, and illegal battling clubs. It also has a train station where you can access all other cities and towns. (Based on Amsterdam.) Route 424: Several beginning trainers camp out here to test their skills. Route 439: Sadly, Oli/Vi has to turn back at the badge check gates... Mercurium Town: A town of culture and science. (Based on Rotterdam.) Route 425: A dark route, leading into the forest... Venua Forest: OBLIGATORY FOREST NUMBER EIGHT Venua City: A vibrant port city. (Based on Middelburg.) Oli/Vi goes back to Solla, only to find that the gate to Route 504 is blocked by... Team Magma/Aqua grunts? They state their mission, and refuse to let you past even when you battle them. Ah well, off to Arda City! Route 431 (Surf Required):''' A sea route to Arda City. '''Arda City: A city in touch with nature, and the location of the Safari Zone. (Based on Almere.) Route 432 (Surf Required):''' A pleasant walk down the river. '''Route 440 A Route between Venua City in Netroh and Laverre Town in Kalos. Gyms Unlike all other regions, The Orange League has 12 gyms, based on the Solar System. Solla Gym: An Electric-type gym. Mercurium Gym: A Steel-type gym. Venua Gym: A Fire-type gym, where pyrotechnics block your path. After defeating the gym leader, they give you the Surfboard.§ Arda Gym: A Grass-type gym. Marta Gym: A Fighting-type gym. Aster Gym: A Rock-type gym. Yovia Gym: A Flying-type gym. Saturna Gym: A Psychic-type gym. Orano Gym: An Ice-type gym. Neptunia Gym: A Water-type gym. Kuiper Gym: A Dark-type gym. Luna Gym: A Fairy-type gym. Transport between Regions Every region previously in the mainline Pokémon games can be accessed. Kanto and Johto: A boat from Eerst Pier in Venua City to Vermilion City. (HeartGold canon in Orange, SoulSilver in Violet) Hoenn: A boat from Tweede Pier in Venua City to Slateport City. (Omega Ruby in Orange, Alpha Sapphire in Violet) Sinnoh: A boat from Derde Pier in Venua City to Canalave City. (Pearl in Orange, Diamond in Violet) Unova: A train from Solla City to Nimbasa City.*† (White in Orange, Black in Violet) Kalos: A train from Solla Central Station in Solla City to Lumiose City, or Route 440 between Laverre and Venua.‡ (Y in Orange, X in Violet) New Features *A new "Sound" type. *Team Magma and Aqua return! You get Magma in Orange, and Aqua in Violet. NO MORE HMS! All HMs are now TMs, and have replacement items. *'Cut:' Chainsaw *'Fly:' Jetpack *'Surf:' Surfboard *'Strength and Rock Smash:' Boxing Gloves *'Waterfall and Dive:' Swimming Trunks *'Flash:' Flashlight *'Defog:' Fan Mega Stones and Shards Mega Stones are now a renewable resource, and have their own pocket in the bag. Mega Stones are scattered about the world, and you can break a shard off every day. This includes the Red Orb Shard, Blue Orb Shard, and Meteorite Shard. Gallery Map of Netroh.png|A (outdated) labelled map of Netroh. Ingame map.png|The ingame map of the world. LeagueCases.png|The different badge cases. Footnotes *The Pokémon World Tournament now features Trainers from Kalos and Netroh. †Unova Routes 1-23 are now referred to as Routes 301-323. ‡Kalos Routes 1-22 are now referred to as Routes 401-422. §I know, it's a fire-type gym, but Venua is a port city! Category:Pokemon Games